


Ask

by storyranger



Series: The Knight and Shining Artist Chronicles [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Apologies, Gen, Strategic Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyranger/pseuds/storyranger
Summary: “Even the strongest friendship can fall apart if you don’t work to keep it.”Shitty needs Jack right now. It’s time for Jack to step it up or lose him. (Direct sequel to Fruitcake)
Kick-started with a prompt from http://witterprompts.tumblr.com/





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lirelsie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirelsie/gifts).



> Rated 13+ for swearing. Set a few days after Junior Year #5 - The After Kegster.

It’s not that Shitty wanted to be Jack’s only friend.

It just kind of happened. And, _only_ friend implied that no one else wanted to be his friend, and that wasn’t fair. The hockey team had his back in any situation; he just hadn’t let the rest of the team close enough to help. Shitty hadn’t so much been “let” close as forced his way into the Canadian Robot’s life, refused to leave, and ended up growing on Jack so much he let him stay. For the first three years of college Shitty was the only one who Jack would voluntarily socialize with. Even after he began warming up to the others, Shitty was still the one he came to when he needed anything.

Jack didn’t owe him for the hours he’d spent picking up the pieces after a bad match or a weird breakup or a worse panic attack. Shitty firmly believed that. But after all that, wasn’t he entitled to a night or two with his best friend to unwind as the rest of his life was spiralling out of control? Wasn’t he worth more than a series of bullshit excuses?

Maybe Jack didn’t need Shitty anymore, but Shitty needed Jack.

He’d made an ass of himself at the kegster, and Lardo had made him swear that he’d talk to Jack before she let him drive home. His throat was still sore from how much he’d vomited. Lardo was never going to let him live it down.

At least he’d lived, though. That was a plus.

Based on the Falconer’s roadie schedule, tonight was the best night this week to call. It was only a couple days since the incident, but he knew better then to try and visit Lardo again before he’d fixed things with Jack. Better to bite the bullet.

“Jack? Hi, it’s me. Shitty. Is this a good time? I… I need to talk to you.”

“Shitts, is everything okay?”

“No.” Shitty took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. “Jack, I need to apologize. I was rude, and I shouldn’t have shouted at you in front of everyone, and I shouldn’t have assumed you’re dating someone. I’m sorry.”

“Shitty, it’s okay. You’re under a lot of pressure right now. I’m not mad at you.”

“I know you have other friends now, Jack, but… I still need you.” The hurt in Shitty’s voice was unmistakeable, even over the phone. Jack flipped open his laptop and started ordering pizza.

“Shitty, can you come over tonight? You can crash here if you need to.”

“Traffic shouldn’t be too bad on a Tuesday.”

“Cool. Bring a movie.”

 

***

 

“Shitty, I wish you’d just said something.” They were eating ice cream on the couch, the pizzas long since devoured. Onscreen, Cher and Dionne were arguing about whether to adopt Ty Frasier into their posse.

“I… I think I wanted you to ask?” Shitty sighed and leaned back against the cushions. Jack put an arm around him, years of experience telling him that Shitty needed a hug right now. Shitty leaned against him gratefully.

“Shitty, I know I haven’t been around much lately. There’s a lot of new stuff happening all at once and it’s overwhelming. But I promise, if I’d known how serious things were I’d have made the time. I’ll always make the time for you.”

“I don’t think _I_ knew how serious things were, Jack.”

“Yeah?”

“I mean, I obviously wasn’t thrilled with law school, no shit, but I think it took waking up in that bathtub to figure out just how badly I was handling it. Jesus fucking Christ Jack, I lied to Lardo. I _lied_ to _Lardo_. And you know, I don’t think I even realised I was lying? Like, if I told her I was happy and we only talked about the Wellies, then I thought I’d just magically be okay? I’m a piece of shit and I don’t deserve an angel like her.”

“You’re a human who handled stress poorly,” Jack corrected firmly, “not a piece of shit. But you’re right, not telling Lardo was pretty dumb of you.”

“I love her, Jack.”

“I know.”

“And she loves me.”

“That’s good, bro. That’s really good.”

“I don’t wanna fuck this up. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Bro, I think she knows that.”

“I hate Harvard. I thought I was a privileged bastard. These people are just a whole new level. And the profs are fucking ridiculous. I’m not sure I’m gonna make it to the end of the semester, let alone to graduation.”

“Shitts, do you even _want_ to be a lawyer?”

Shitty was silent for a long time. Jack was almost convinced Shitty hadn’t heard the question, but then Shitty said,  “I didn’t, at first. But the more time I spend with these punks the more I realise I want to be a lawyer just so normal people don’t get taken advantage of by jerks who know how to play the system.”

“That’s… actually not the worst reasoning I’ve heard behind someone’s career choice. Do you think it’s gonna be enough to get you through, though?”

Shitty shrugged. “It’ll have to be, for now.” Jack squeezed his shoulders a little tighter.

“So, Lardo dropped the L-bomb, eh? Bet you cried like a baby.”

Shitty jabbed Jack in the ribs, feigning annoyance. “I’ll have you know I’d run out of tears by that point, asshat.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there, bro.”

“Not your fault, Jack.”

“I know, but I’m still sorry.”

“Bloody Canadians.”

It was Jack’s turn to punch Shitty in the arm.

“So what are we gonna do about it?” asked Jack.

“Do about what?”

“Your stress management.” Trust Zimmerman to turn pizza and a movie into a goddamn strategic planning meeting.

“I don’t have a fucking clue, bro. If I’m not studying, I’m basically wasting time.”

“Please tell me you’re still going to the gym.”

“Not exactly…”

“Priority number one. Seriously, Shitts, it helps. I promise. Priority number two, get out of that god-awful library. Isn’t there anywhere else you can study while not surrounded with other stressed-out law students?”

“I suppose I could explore campus a bit.”

“Good. Number three, visit Lardo more often.”

“Lardo’s got her own stuff going on. I don’t wanna get in the way.”

“Trust me. She wants to see you more.” Jack pulled out his phone and scrolled though his messages, flipping it towards Shitty so he could read but not touch.

**_eric bittle: Lardo made me watch 20 videos of cats escaping refrigerator boxes because she missed Shitty today. 20 VIDEOS, JACK. There were breeds of cat I’d never seen before._ **

**_jack zimmerman: that’s an oddly specific type of box_ **

****

“Okay. Gym, get out of the library, visit Lardo more. Got it.”

Shitty finished his own pint of ice cream and started on Jack’s. Jack rolled his eyes but let him do it. His phone buzzed softly.

 

**_eric bittle: want to skype tonight? I have a French test but I don’t want to study._ **

**_jack zimmerman: hey sweetheart, Shitty’s over tonight. I’ve neglected him a bit. Tomorrow?_ **

**_eric bittle: <3 okay love. So everything’s good with you two now?_ **

**_jack zimmerman: yeah, we’re good. He’s just going through a rough time right now. Lardo and I will keep an eye on him._ **

**_eric bittle: have a good night, darling._ **

 

Jack smiled softly, slipping his phone back into his pocket. He wished, not for the first time, that he could talk to Shitty about Bittle, but at least they were talking about everything else again. Sometimes he forgot that even the strongest friendship can fall apart if you don’t work to keep it.

Shitty saw that smile, and it all but confirmed his suspicions that Jack had a new girlfriend. He didn’t push the issue, though. If Jack was keeping a secret, he had to have a good reason. And he seemed so damn happy. He’d tell him when he was ready, and Shitty would be primed and prepared to chirp the hell out of him.


End file.
